


The male witch and former hybrid

by Famsinn



Category: The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Luke merges with liv and survive, M/M, Sex, Sexual Experimentation, alternative universe, witch magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3615216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Famsinn/pseuds/Famsinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and liv merge and Luke gets the powers and Tyler's sad about it but suddenly attracted to Luke he think of experimenting his sexuality to see if he and Luke will be a thing</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Missing liv

It's been 3 weeks since the merge and Tyler been drinking his emotion away of losing liv. Matt then came in "look dude I know you lost your girlfriend but dude this is messed what if you kill someone do you want to be a wear wolf again" matt said conserved for Tyler but Tyler didn't listen.  
A hour later he went to the grill only to see Luke who was drinking sad about his twin Tyler up to talk to Luke only to suddenly have strange urges in him. "Hey Tyler I'm guessing your greathing too liv the best girl to know" Luke said Tyler as he raises his glass they then talk about liv and then other they learned they had more in common then liv then suddenly Tyler tilted his head and kissed Luke on the lips only to realise what happened "what was that?" Tyler asked "hey your the one who kissed me" Luke answered then taking a sip of his drink.  
Tyler didn't know what to do it has been 2 days since the kiss and Tyler was wondering if he is gay and loves Luke now he went to matt to ask for advice "matt I think I'm gay for Luke now" Tyler said to him "well don't forget liv is still in him maybe she used a attract spell on you 2 before the merge" matt said Tyler thought about and admit Luke is hot and thought it just a experiment to him self so he called to invite Luke over the night,


	2. I think a spell was put on us

Tyler was going to go and see Luke and about having an experiment with him. By the time Tyler got to Luke he was getting horny for him he knocked the door for Luke to answer it "hey Tyler what can I do for you" Luke said " I think I might have a spell put on me to be attracted to you please tell it true because if not then I fallen for you" Tyler said Luke laught thinking it was suite " oh Tyler that sweet and yes liv did put a spell on us to be attracted to each other but I undid it so you must be in love with me" Luke said then gave Tyler a kiss on the lips.   
Tyler couldn't believe it but he did he then asked Luke a favour " Luke listen I haven't been in bed with a dude like that and was wondering if you could test me to see if I'm gay by having sex with me" Tyler said nervously wondering what the answer would be yes or no.  
"Ok I will have sex with you but you will have to take me on a date first then we can have let's do it tomrow night at 8 pick up and you will get what you desire just wait for tomorrow" said Luke then making out with Tyler and squeezing his butt. Tyler then left back to his place he went in living and matt was there waiting for him.  
"So how did it to buddy" matt asked "well I got a date with Luke tomorrow and hopefully sex after to see if I'm gay" Tyler answered " that great you got a date are sure that it what you want" matt said " yeah I was not under a spell I fill so attracted to him he is on my mine every time so yes" Tyler said


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date begins

Tyler was getting ready for his date with Luke he was spiking up his making sure that he had the right clothes to impress Luke and protection in case they have sex after he put in his leather jacket pocket along with his car keys and wallet. As he walked down stairs matt was waiting in the kitchen to see how he looked. "How do I look dude?" Tyler asked "like a cast of grease the musical" matt said Tyler didn't care he thought it was funny then he got in his car to pick up Luke.  
When he got to Luke's he knock the door for to open and dress in the same clothes as Tyler was they laughed about how they have the same dress sense then went to the mystic grill. They had order a steaks rare with some chips and salad and talk about there past "no way you were cired to an original hybrid" Luke said "I know i had do what he wanted me to do" Tyler said they ate all of there food and went over to Tyler's place because matt will be staying at the salvetours house.   
Tyler and Luke made there way to the front room for Luke to give Tyler a kiss on the lips "I had a great no guy has treated me this nice before I love Tyler Lockwood" Luke said then taking Tyler's top clothing off then Tyler did the same.  
Will this lead in sex you are going have to wait


End file.
